1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for monitoring modulation devices for video signals, and more particularly to such a method in which a selected carrier portion is transmitted for the purpose of carrier recovery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuit arrangements for carrier recovery in TV, video and data transmission systems in which a selected carrier portion is added to the TF signal, or carrier signal, which carrier portion is employed for the purpose of carrier recovery, are known, for example, from the German Auslegeschrift No. 2,221,892.